Aged Love
by Maka-chan19
Summary: A girl moves to a new town and new school to live with old family friends. the night before she has a weird dream where she's dying in the hands of a handsome man. what if she was alive 500 years ago with her teacher Itachi as her lover. ItaOC
1. A Dream, A New Town, and A New School

a/n: This is a new story I thought of one day but I didn't know exactly where to start it until a couple of weeks ago and I've also been procrastinating with it for a few weeks, and also school has taken up most of my time to write but I hope you enjoy this story.

edit: added a few little more details here and there.

**Aged Love**

**Chapter 1: A Dream, A New Town, and a New School  
**

In Konoha history two families have always stood beside each other, fighting in wars together, having fun together, even serving each other way before their families even became friends.

Some years back one of the families decided it was time for them to move on to a bigger city. Leaving behind the other one in Konoha where their family had and would continue to live forever.

Now one member of that family that moved away is moving back to their old home. Even after all this time their families had stayed friends with the other and they have allowed her to live with them while she goes to school there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I lay on the cold cave floor, wounded and dying. Crimson liquid flowing slowly from my wounds, but its my own fault that this is happening. And now I'm slowly losing my life._

_I looked over at the cave entrance and see him there. The love of my life, even when I'm dying I couldn't help but smile at him._

"_Itachi." I said, relieved that he was going to be with me in my final moments of life. I tried to sit up to see him better but I cringed when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body, so I laid back down against the cold stone floor._

_He looked over at me with sadness in his eyes. I knew he saw that I was hurt and in pain. He ran over and knelt down next to me. Taking my hand in his._

"_Irami, you're hurt." he said to me with a look of sadness in his eyes still._

"_Yeah, I know, Itachi-kun." I told him and sighed. I didn't like to see him sad like this, especially for me. "But it's my own fault."_

"_No, it's not." he said to me, squeezing my hand gently and kissing the back of it. I smiled at him, he always knew how to make me smile, even in the worst of time._

_It's my fault. I should've protected you more." he said, placing a hand on my cheek. "Let's take you home."_

"_No, Itachi." I said to him, shaking my head at him. I took a deep breath and starting to struggle to speak. _

"_N-no, I-Itachi-k-kun. I-I w-won't m-make it h-home." I told him._

"_But Irami--" he was starting to say to me as he looked down. I knew he was about to start crying. And over me of all people._

"_I-Itachi, p-please d-don't c-cry." I asked him, struggling even more with my speech. "I-I d-don't want y-you to. Especially for me." I said to him. Placing my hand on his cheek. "I-it ruins y-your h-handsome f-face, I-Itachi-kun."_

"_I-I know, but what am I supposed to do without you. You're the love of my life. I'll never love another person like I love you." he told me. I knew he wasn't trying to make me cry but I still did._

"_I-I d-don't know…I-I d-don't kn-know what I-I w-would do if I-I l-lost y-you either. B-but promise m-me y-you'll t-try to f-find l-love a-again. E-even i-if i-it's n-not as st-strong as o-our l-love f-for each o-other." I told him. He was the only son of the Uchiha royal family. I couldn't let them die out._

_He sighed. "I know…I just don't know what to do. I promise I will try my hardest to love again but I don't think I can ever love someone else as much as I do you. My heart belongs to you." he told me, I knew he'd keep his promise, he always did. No matter how heartbreaking they were too keep to him, but he still did._

_I smiled at him. "G-good…I-I kn-know y-you w-won't. I-I l-love y-you, I-Itachi-kun." _

"_I love you too, Irami-chan. And I always will. As long as I live." he said back to me. He gathered me up in his arms, leaning over and kissed me deeply._

'_Goodbye my love.' I thought to myself, kissing him back as best as I could. I felt a single tear fall from my eye because I knew this was the last time he would ever kiss me. 'I wish…I wish I would've told him.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Irami."

She sat in the back of the car look out the window. Not realizing that someone was calling her name, so she didn't answer. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice someone calling her name.

"Irami!" the woman in the front seat called her name again, but louder than before to get her attention. This time it was successful at dragging her out of her thoughts. Irami blinked a few times and then looked over at her mother.

"What?" she said to her as an answer. She ran her hand through her raven black locks, raking her fingers through it

She had long dark hair, like a raven's feathers, and the same colored eyes. Everybody at her old school thought that she wore contacts, well everybody except one person her best friend who had the same colored eyes as her, apparently it runs in both their families. But anyway, when she told them it was her natural eye color they treated her like she was a freak, even her friends treated her like she was the out cast. Well every friend but him, Seiji. He had just moved there and was treated differently because of his eye color as well. So they banned together. But now she was moving to Konoha where he family originally lived before they moved to Tokyo. The only thing she would miss would be Seiji.

"Were you daydreaming back there, Irami-chan?" her mother asked her.

Irami sighed quietly to herself, turning back to the window watched as the scenery outside the car go by. "No…I was just think about this weird dream I had last night. I can't get it out of my head."

"What was it about, honey?" she asked her, which annoyed Irami to no end when her mother tried to pry.

" 'Kaa-chan, you know I don't like talking about my dreams with anybody." Irami complained to her. Ever since she was a little girl she never liked telling people about her dreams, especially her mother, even if they were nightmares and scared her. She always kept quiet about them.

"Irami-chan, please just tell me." her mother pleaded to her and as usual whenever her mother begged like that, Irami gave into her and told her, every single detail about her dream. And I mean everything.

"Hmmm, that's interesting. It sounds like a story I heard when I was a little girl about our ancestors and the Uchiha's ancestors, Ira-chan." her mother told her after she had finished explaining her dream to her. Irami was curious and slightly confused. She has never heard a story about her ancestor before. So why was she all of a sudden dreaming about one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the ride to the school was quiet. Irami just stared out the window of the car, thinking. Thinking of how she could possibly dream about something she's never even heard before.

She lost her train of thought when she saw the school that she would be going to for her senior year, Mangekyou High School, the most exclusive private school in Konohagakure. It was a huge school with three separate buildings to it. And a fourth on that said "Library" on it.

'_Wow. This place is huge. It's way bigger than my last school.' _Irami thought to herself as she started taking her bags out of the trunk of the family car.

"Well, that's everything." her mother told her as she took the last of Irami's bags out of the back of the car and closed it. "This is your new school. I'll go find Itachi-san and tell him you're here."

"Itachi?" Irami asked, blinking bewildered by her and disbelieving what she heard. Somebody actually had the same name as the man who was in her dream.

"Hai. Uchiha Itachi. He'll be your new guardian while you stay here. He's a teacher at the school. I pretty sure you'll have him for your Language Arts class." her mother answered her, glancing of at the clock on the middle of the main school building. "And since school seems to be almost over for the day why don't you go hang out there. And I'll go to tell Itachi where he can find you when he goes to leave the school.

"I see." Irami said while nodding her head and sighing. She turned away from her mother picked up her two purple suitcases and her backpack with her school materials in it and started walking toward the library.


	2. Discovery

a/n: well here's the second chapter. i hope you like it. it took me awhile to write.

edit: added more details in the paragraphs sort of.

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, Miss."

Irami was greeted by the librarian as she first walked into the library. But she stayed silent and continued to walk further into the large building. She set her bags down by the counter for the checkout, which was close to the door, and started walking around the library. Shelves upon shelves were loaded with tons of books. It seemed like there were dozens of bookcases in the library here.

'_Wow, this school's library is also way bigger than my last school's. And I thought Tokyo was the biggest city in Japan. It's nothing compare to Konoha.' _she thought to herself as she walked around looking at all the book cases and shelves

"Is there something I can help you find Miss?" the librarian asked her. Irami jumped slightly, she was startled by the librarian's question.

"Ano…Do you have any books on the Uchiha and Kishira Clans history?" Irami asked her, hesitantly. She didn't want the librarian to think that she was an idiot for not knowing anything about her family, but she willing to learn and wanted to learn more about her family's past history with Uchiha before she started living with two of them. She also wanted to find out why her dream was all about the night before and why she had dreamt it in the first place.

"Oh, you must be the Kishira that Itachi-sense told us was moving back to Konoha and enrolling in Mangekyou High." she said to Irami with a smile on her face. Irami was sort of shocked that this guy, Itachi, whoever he was was telling the other teachers and the librarian about her return to her family's former home.

Irami's lived in Tokyo all of her life, which wasn't exactly the happiest life though. Every kid teased her because of her eye color, well except Seiji her best friend. But all the others thought that something was wrong with her and Seiji's eyes so they treated them both differently. They teased her more because they all thought Seiji was a kind hearted guy and most of the girls thought that he was a hottie. But after so many years of getting teased, Irami had finally had it.

'_Why couldn't they just grow up? They're 17 years old for crying out loud.'_

"H-Hai. I'm Kishira Irami." Irami told her with a nod.

"I thought so. Well then, follow me. We have a huge collection of your family's and the Uchiha history together. This school was found by the Uchiha 50 years ago." she told Irami as she got p from her seat and started walking toward the two bookcases furtherest away from them.

Irami followed quickly after her as she walked, wondering if there really was a wide selection of her family's history with the Uchiha or just a small one. But she was shocked and surprised by herself, she really was eager to learn more about her family history.

The librarian stopped in front of the two bookcases, causing Irami to stop suddenly and almost crash into her but she stopped just before it happened. Irami looked at her quite curiously, wondering why she just stopped so suddenly right in front of them.

"Well, here you are. These two bookcases are both filled with the Kishira and Uchiha clans entire history. Both separate and together. Enjoy reading them. They are very interesting if you ask me." the librarian told her before walking back over to her desk and leaving Irami alone to look at the books.

Irami sighed to herself. She had a lot of books to read through. More than she had expected them to have. She walked down the aisle between the two bookcases and figured she'd just start at the very beginning of the cases and work her way down. The first book she picked up that seemed interesting to her was Uchiha and Kishira: An Unshaken Love During a Time of War. She flipped it over and read the summary on the back:

"**In the 16****th**** century, there was a great war between two countries, Konoha and Suna. During the war the Uchiha and Kishira families led the fighting for Konoha and the Subaku family led the fight for Suna. People were dying left and right everyday during these battles. Some were getting badly injured by the opposing side and we unable to fight in the war anymore. It was a bloody nightmare. But somehow during this whole tragedy the Kishira princess and the Uchiha prince found love. A love that was filled with betrayal and forgiveness only to have it end tragically."**

'_Hmmm…that seems interesting." _she thought to herself after she finished reading the back. She walked over to a table close to the bookcases just in case Itachi didn't come to pick her up until after she had finished reading the one book.

She placed the book on the table in front of her and sat down in the chair in front of it. She opened up the cover and flipped through the first few pages until she got to the starting page of the story and started reading the prologue.

"**I know to you that this may seem to be like a fairly tale, that you might think that this story never happened and every bit of it is made up. But I can assure you that everything you are about to read is anything but that. The facts that are in this book are 100% accurate and true." **Irami sat there, more curious than before at this point. She was beginning to think that this book could help explain her strange dream. So she decided to continue on reading it. And hopefully trying to find out why she had that dream.

"**Prologue**

"**A little girl, that was no older than seven or eight, ran outside of her family home to the fields of flowers which surrounded their house. She always loved to lay down in the flowers and waste the day away doing nothing. Especially when her best friend was there with her to waste it with. She spent most of her time with him and even more if she was able to. She had a small crush on him, some would've said it was just a childish crush to have when you're young and that it would go away in the future. But she never believed why they said. She always said that she'd be in love with him forever, even if he never did love her back.**

"**She raced out through the gates into the flower fields, looking around until she found him. He had long black hair in a ponytail resting on the back of his neck and the same colored eyes as his hair. She stared in wonder at him. As the sun shone down on him, showing the bluish highlights in his hair show. He looked even more handsome when she saw him like that. He was 6 years older than her, but didn't care about those small tedious details.**

"**She smiled and giggled as she ran over to him and jumped on him, knocking him down onto the ground.**

" '**Itachi-kun!' she shouted as she jumped and caused them both to fall backwards onto the flowers.**

" '**Hey, Irami-chan.' he said to her with a smile as eh stroked her head gently and ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**They stayed like that in each others arms for hours on end until the sunset painted the sky red and yellow. They left for their homes before their parents got too worried about them. Both being the heirs to the family was hard because they were always in constant danger, well most of time. And they need to continue each of their respective families as long as they possibly could.**

"**They both waved goodbye to each other for the day as they turned in opposite directions to the their different houses and when their separate ways.**

"**Irami knew that her crush on Itachi wasn't a childish one. But her parents always believed that it was. Now ten year's later, Irami has finally realized that after all these years she was always right about it. And soon her parents would learn that her love for Itachi was so strong that she would even die for him if it meant saving his life at the cost of her own. She'd even give him up if the time would come for her to leave this world for good."**

With that last sentence of the prologue, Irami was drawn into the story even more than she was before. She was somewhat mesmerized by the fact that the little girl that was in the book had the same exact name as her. Just like in her dream, she felt like she actually had lived and was reliving that life again as she read about it.

She was so deep in thought about that fact that she didn't noticed that the librarian had walked over to her. Irami jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry to scare you Miss Kishira, but Itachi-sensei will be here any minute to pick you up and go home." she told Irami.

Irami nodded to her and she quickly walked away and back over to her desk. Irami sighed, and stood up, picking up the book from off the table. She couldn't' get her mind off of it, especially the characters in the book. Irami and Itachi. The same names as her and her new guardian for the rest of the years. She felt like it was her life in the book, and that dream that she had the night before was so real to her. She just had to learn more about her family's past. She stood up and walked over to the checkout desk where her bags were waiting for her.

"Sumimasen. I was wondering if I could check out this book." Irami asked her, placing the book on the counter top. She could barely stop staring at it. It was full of the history of her family. She had to know what else was in this book.

"I see. You were drawn to it eh? Sure you can, I just need to see your ID for check out." she said to Irami.

Irami blinked and nodded to her. "Ano…sure." she told her and started rummaging through her bag, searching for her ID card. She searched for it all throughout all of the pockets of her bags but then she remembered. "Ano…Miss…I didn't get my ID card yet." she told her.

The librarian nodded to her. "Of course." she sighed, closing up the book that Irami wanted to check out so badly. "Well, until you get it I'm going to have to hold on to this for you."

Irami was stunned and slightly disappointed. She really wanted that book right now so she oculd read it on her ride to her new home with Itachi-sensei. Irami sighed and nodded, understanding completely. "I understand. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Wait. You can use mine for the time being." Irami heard a deep voice from behind her say to her. She realized it, that someone had walked up behind her.

She saw a hand reach over and hand the librarian an ID card, that clearly looked like a teacher's ID. But what teacher would look out for her. She hadn't even met any of the teachers yet.

Irami quickly turned around to face him. "You don't have to. I should be getting my ID--" she started to say but stopped when she saw him. Her eyes widened in complete shock when she saw him.

'_No way. He looks exactly like the guy from my dream.'_


	3. AN:why i haven't updated in awhile

A/N: Hey guys. This is not a new chapter even though I know you guys were hoping it was. And Gomen that I haven't updated in so long. My life is kind of hectic right now. I'm moving back into old house and didn't have internet for awhile. Or time to write any new chapters for any of my stories because of school. But after all this is settled, I'll have time to work on them. So I'm sorry about not updating them in so long but I will as soon as I can. I didn't think that any of these things would happen before they started happening but I will update them as soon as I can. Jaa ne for now!

~GilbertHeartsHisYoungMasterOz

(ps. I also finally got the first volume of Pandora Hearts, so I kind of have that on the brain right now, hence the new penname. It as an awesome series, you guys should totally check it out sometime. anyway, Jaa ne!)


End file.
